


He Isn’t Coming Home

by iamalystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happiness what’s that, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Avengers:Endgame, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Whump, endgame spoilers, no happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/pseuds/iamalystark
Summary: “No.” She spoke loudly. Even her mother seemed shocked.“I don’t miss Iron Man. I miss my dad.”





	He Isn’t Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Have some depression

Morgan was four years old the last time she saw her father. She didn't know it at the time, in fact he'd promised he'd be back real soon.

"_You be good for mommy, yeah?"_

He'd spoken quietly, crouching in front of her with a smile.

"_Shit!"_

She exclaimed loudly with a smile. He had laughed, eyes wide as Pepper gave him a look.

"_Love you Morgan."_

After giving her a quick hug and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he left.

Morgan never saw him again.

At the funeral, she hadn't understood why everyone was crying and sad, until she asked her mother,

"_When's Daddy coming back?"_

She would never forget the words her mother whispered, trying not to cry.

"_He's not."_

Her dad wasn't coming home.

Growing up in the shadow of _the_ Iron Man was hard for a little girl, it was hard knowing that she would never amount to more than being his daughter.

She was homeschooled, an attempt to save her from growing up in the spotlight.

But even she had to go out sometimes. When she was ten, a reporter asked her, "_Do you miss Iron Man?_"

Still holding her mother's hand, she turned to the reporter. "_No." _She spoke loudly. Even her mother seemed shocked.

"_I don't miss Iron Man. I miss my dad."_

When she was twelve, she learned that normal people didn't cry themselves to sleep every night. "_Mom, what's depression?"_

_"Oh sweetie."_

Her mother held her while she cried.

When she was thirteen, she started MIT, even younger than her father had started. "_Girl like you, you're only here because your daddy had money."_

She hadn't bothered to argue.

When she was seventeen, she graduated at the top of her class, always knowing that she'd never be as good as her father. "_Rich girl, thinking you'll ever be better than anyone else."_

She didn't respond, but what they didn't know, was that she already knew she wasn't better than anyone else.

At nineteen, she lost her mother to heart complications. _"I'm so sorry for you loss, Miss Stark."_

She wanted to follow her mom into the grave.

Morgan was twenty years old when she finally broke down, screaming and crying and begging for her father back, wishing for just one more moment with the man that used to tuck her in at night.

It was at that moment, that the words her mother had spoken to her all those years ago finally resonated with her.

_"He's not."_

Her dad wasn't coming home.

He isn't coming home.


End file.
